Leave it All Behind
by Kel Loves Snails
Summary: DracoHermione. Mild R - stronger in later chapters. Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin Prince; the Sex God of Hogwarts. Now he is the one who is whispered about and sympathised with- from a distance. Could this change anything at all?
1. I Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm the queen of writing and my name is Jk Rowling. NOT….I don't own a thing… although I wish I owned Draco…. sigh

I sat alone in front of the fire.  The luminous flames danced in front of my eyes, crackling occasionally and devouring the numerous Frog wrappers thrown in there before.  The new Prefects common room had seemed a horrible idea at first, but now I had seen the advantages of the idea: no first years and no Crabbe or Goyle.

I had just begun to drift off when he heard voices.  I didn't recognise them, but I knew whom they were talking about.

"…Yeah, I saw her in the hall today.  She looks so different to when she first started here…"

"I know- she's totally hot now…although her personality doesn't do much for me." The boys laughed.

"Granger has the most amazing body! Remember how her hair used to be? I wonder how she did it – it was so frizzy before."  The sound of more laughter drifted through the slightly open door down the hallway.

Being Head Boy alongside Hermione Granger did have its advantages- she was hot, although I would never admit to thinking it.  The fifth years all had huge crushes on her-, as did nearly every guy in Hogwarts. 

"Well, I'm off to bed." The prefects closed the door and I heard the light flick off.  Good.  I was alone, alone with his thoughts. 

I was quiet that morning at breakfast.  When the post arrived, I didn't look up – I wasn't expecting anything other than the Daily Prophet.  I fished the newspaper from a large bowl of toast and unfolded it, not really taking any notice of the headlines on the front page.  Usually rubbish anyway, I thought to myself.  Suddenly, an uncomfortable silence fell over all of Hogwarts.  All eyes were on me, including Dumbledore's.  The headmaster seemed to float across the floor as he took me by the arm and led me out of the room.  When they were outside, Dumbledore looked deep into my eyes, cerulean meeting cerulean.  "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Draco."

"Find out what? What's going on?"

"It was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.  I would have told you myself, but I was not informed.  I am terribly sorry…"

I unfolded the newspaper that was still clutched in my hand and read aloud the headline. 

"Wife of Lucius Malfoy Falls at the Hand of Husband."  The words came out of my mouth with no sign of sorrow or shock, but when I had stopped speaking my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.  Dumbledore left. 

I woke up on the sofa in front of the roaring fire once again.  I must have picked myself up from the floor and dragged myself here, although I can't remember it now.  I am numb.  I can't feel anything and I hope I never will.

I had begun to drift off, staring into the dancing flames as I had the night before, when the sound of a door being quietly closed brought me to my senses.  Granger walked in, looking amazing even in her school robes.  She tiptoed soundlessly to the staircase, but then seemed to think better of it and walked over to the couch on which I was sprawled.

---Hermione's POV---

Late that night, I went back up to the Prefects common room, not expecting anyone else to be there.  But Malfoy was.  I thought I could walk past without being noticed, hoping to avoid the awkward conversation I knew would follow.  But his blue eyes followed me from the door to the staircase, and so I walked, slowly and lightly, towards the couch he was lying on.  The moment I looked at him, I was shocked by the look in his eyes.  They were filled with complete hopelessness; a sadness that ran so deep and seemed to kill him.  His gaze was unwavering, and eventually I had to look away.  I crossed the room in a few steps and sat on the arm of the couch.  He looked up at me with none of his usual comments.  Maybe I should say something.  I opened my mouth, but no words came out.  I tried again.  "Draco, I'm sorry." We were both shocked when I called him that – it seemed like an unwritten law that we call each other by last names.  He looked back at the fireplace, as though he had heard it all before.  I reached out and took his hand, shocking myself as I did so.  His head whipped around, his eyes wide with astonishment, and a single tear spilled from his eye and made its way down his pale face.  He shifted over on the sofa and I sat down.  Draco fell into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Author's Note: So that was chapter 1.  I hope you like it!! Please review. Reviewing = happy KellieJ


	2. II Confusion

Yawn I own nothing.  Like I said, I wish I owned Draco…..

I awoke at 5 in the morning, alone on the ice-cold couch before the sun had risen.  Hermione-I mean, Granger- had gone.  I hauled myself up for a strong coffee before stumbling up the long flight of stairs to the Owlery, hoping to be alone with the darkness.  Unfortunately, Potter was there.  I decided to ignore him.  I was not in the mood for an argument. 

"Malfoy…I mean, erm, Draco, I'm really sorry about your mother and all."  Potter actually sounded sincere.  I ignored him.

"I know Hermione talked to you already." At this, I was surprised.  Had Hermione actually told Harry?  I had only cried because I needed to- I would have done it with anyone else.  There was nothing about Hermione that made me want to confide in her.  Was there?

----Hermione's POV----

I woke at 2 am.  Malfoy's head lay on my shoulder.  I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming as I tried to remember what had happened, then sighed with relief as the memories of last night came tumbling back.  I gently pushed a cushion under his head and got up carefully, dislodging his arm from my shoulder.  I headed to the Owlery, where I knew Harry would be. 

Harry had just arrived.  He was using one of the school owls to write to Sirius, as Hedwig still wasn't back from her night hunt.  "Why are you up so early, Harry?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." He smiled.  "I suppose you had the same problem?" I grinned.

"What happened with you and Malfoy?" He said it as though he had been trying to think of exactly how to ask me, but had ended up questioning me straight out.

"How did you find ou- I mean, nothing happened.  Nothing like _that_, anyway. Who told you?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well…" He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Creevey said he was up early for Quidditch training and he saw you two curled up on the couch."

I sighed.  "I can understand how it looked… but he just started….crying.  I had to comfort him," I said, leaving out a few minor details.

"OK." Harry grinned, obviously relieved.  He strode over to me, wrapping his strong arms around me in a friendly hug.  "'Cause you know how weird that would be….you and Malfoy…Are you sure that nothing's going on?"

I sighed.  "Harry! Would I lie to you?"  I crossed my fingers behind my back. "Why would you care, anyway?" I asked him jokingly, but in an immature way I secretly wanted to know what he would say.

"Because… you know, you're my best friend…aside from Ron,  that is…. And maybe sometimes I like you more than a friend." Harry's voice had grown quiet, and he peered at me through the glasses he'd had since we were first years.

I giggled nervously, immediately regretting it when it came out as a few high-pitched squeaks.  I smiled instead.  "Harry, do you remember when we went out last year?"  I knew my memories were vivid.  We had gone out for 3 weeks and Harry, in some sudden burst of childish nerves, had refused to talk or see me for the entire time. 

"Well, yes- I mean, about that…" Harry cleared his throat and developed a sudden obsession with the owl droppings on the cold brick floor.

"Don't worry." I grinned. " I'm off to the library!"

----Draco's POV----

I walked briskly down the Owlery stairs, still engulfed in my devastation, on my way to the musty lair of Madame Pince, the librarian, for a Potions assignment. 

I strode in, searching the room for any of my "friends" before making my way to a secluded corner outfitted with old, moth-eaten velvet cushions.  I was surprised, perhaps pleasantly (_DID I JUST THINK THAT_??) when I walked around the corner of the shelf to find Granger there.

A/N: Sorry about this semi-cliff hanger… I promise it won't be long before the 3rd chappie comes up!  Please review!!!! I know that reviewing is a slow and boring process, but reviews make me happy.  Happy Kellie = less suspensive endings!


	3. III Discovered

I don't own anything except my dreams of Draco.

**In the blink of an eye**

**All your trace evils die**

**Have you seen longer days**

**Tell me we're still awake**

**-_Alex Lloyd_**

(Herminoe's POV)

I was curled up on a few old, saggy cushions at the library with some Numerology textbooks, completely absorbed.  That's why it took me so long to notice Malfoy, who had been standing in front of me for quite some time.  He had much the same look about him as the night before, but he seemed desperate to hide the fact the he had any feelings whatsoever about the death of his mother, who, judging by his ease around her at the Quidditch World Cup a year ago, he was very close with.  Silently, he sat down on the floor a few metres away with a Potions textbook and regarded me with interest, as though searching for something.  I was amazed – he still hadn't insulted me in any way.  Finally he spoke in a dull, mechanical monotone that held no emotion whatsoever.  For some reason I found my self leaning forward to listen. "Sorry about last night."

"You were upset," I said softly, as though this gave me some reason for my out–of–character behaviour.  He still looked at me, his gaze not wavering.  His blue-grey eyes bore into mine.  I could almost feel the pain these eyes held, and with much embarrassment I looked away.   What had happened to Malfoy?  The once sophisticated Ice Prince of Hogwarts had become an emotionless mess.  I was unsure how to act around him.  I tried to imagine how I would feel if my mother were murdered by my father.  Complete devastation, of course, but I couldn't quite imagine feeling that utterly alone. 

----Draco's POV----

Whe she finally noticed me, I felt the sudden urge to sit as close to her as I possibly could.  But aside from the fact that she was Mudblood Granger and it would completely ruin my reputation (not that it, or anything else, mattered at all to me anymore) I was certain she would push me away in disgust.

 I apologised for last night and was pleased with how secure and emotionless my voice sounded.  A while ago I would have spoken with authority, expecting to be treated like the social royalty I knew I was.  What has happened to me?

----Harry's POV----

I stood alone in the Owlery for almost an hour after Draco left.  I couldn't help but worry about Hermione.  I think that I am in love with her.

 How can this have happened after seven years of such close friendship? Perhaps I am going out my mind, just like Malfoy has always said.  Malfoy.  The name alone is enough to make me sick, especially when I think of him with Hermione.  What if they do end up together? A few days ago, this suggestion  would have made me laugh, but after Colin Creevey's revelation I have quite changed feelings on the matter.

----Hermione's POV---- (sorry about all the changes here guys!)

Malfoy stood up.  Suddenly I realised I didn't want him to leave; didn't want to let him out of my sight.  I was so worried that he might try something really stupid.  But he wouldn't, I told myself firmly.  He wouldn't do anything like that to himself. 

He had sat down again, with a different book – this time much closer to me.  I tensed, but found myself edging a little closer to him too. 

"Are you sure you're OK?" I whispered, but we were so close he could hear me quite clearly. 

"I'm fine," he replied quietly, but I could see by the look in his eyes and the tear now creeping down his face that he most certainly was not fine.

"I don't think you…" I began, but was cut off by Malfoy's lips brushing against my cheek.  I looked up in shock, and was caught by his cold grey stare. 

He leant in to kiss me again, this time on my lips.  My arm went up to encircle his neck without my knowledge, my other hand supporting my weight on the floor.  He moved up so that he was almost on top of me, and I fell back against the old grey cushions.  Suddenly, I realised what I was doing: KISSING MALFOY.  I gasped into Malfoy's mouth and Malfoy, taking it as a sign of pleasure, deepened the kiss.  His fingers ran through my hair that I had permanently straightened with a potion last year, and my arm was still around his neck….

"Hermione?!" A shocked voice interrupted us.  I pulled back from Malfoy; my arm went straight back down to the floor.  Malfoy's hair was tousled and his lips were red.  I looked up to see Harry, standing above us with a look of astonishment and something that looked like hurt spread across his face.  I stretched out my arm as though to catch the leg of his jeans as he turned away.  "Harry! WAIT!" But I was too late, as Harry had ran out the library door.

I turned to Draco (Did I just call him Draco??).  "Look, whatever happened…"

"It's OK.  I know that I have no chance against Wonder Boy."  He gave a half-heartedly sarcastic smile.  "Don't worry about it.  I guess it was just a one-off thing."  He stood up and left.

A/N: OK guys, hope you liked that!!! Please review!!!!!!! If I don't get reviews, I don't post more chapters!!! (I think it's fair enough, personally.)


	4. IV Jealousy

Disclaimer: You know the drill- Everything belongs to J.K Rowling…I wish Draco was mine… etc,etc….

(Draco's POV)

It was dark outside in the hall when I left the library, feeling completely numb.  I was walking steadily, even though all I wanted to do was collapse and never get up.  Suddenly, I was slammed against the cold brick wall on my left, with strong hands clasped around my throat.  Harry Potter stood in front of me, his face twisted with rage and jealousy.  I looked straight into his deep green eyes that seemed to be writhing with flames of fury.

"You don't love her!" He snarled, "All you care about is yourself."

"You're wrong," I whispered calmly. "I don't care about anything anymore."

"You make me sick!" He hissed. "If it weren't for you…" He  swallowed. "If it weren't for you, Hermione would realise who she should be with!"

"We're not… together," I rasped, for his hands were clenched so tight around my neck I couldn't breathe at all. "We just - kissed…"

"Do you love her?" He asked, his voice positively dripping with sarcasm. "As though someone like _you_, Malfoy, could ever have feelings for a filthy _Mudblood_ like Hermione…"

"So what if I did?" I asked, plainly to annoy him. "She doesn't love you…not the way you love her, anyway…"

Potter hit me, hard.  I didn't yell or struggle - physical pain was nothing compared to the agony that was strangling me inside.  He hit me again, this time on my nose.  I could feel the blood trickling down my face.  The dark, torch-lit hallway spun in my eyes, and my head slipped sideways onto my shoulder.  But Potter hit me again and again, his fist connecting with the side of my head endlessly until a voice interrupted him. 

"_Harry_!  HARRY!! STOP!! " Hermione sprinted down the hall, her black velvet robes cloak flying in her wake.

She attempted to drag Harry off me, but he didn't stop hitting me until tears were rolling down Hermione's face, when he reluctantly let go off me.  My body slid down the wall of its own accord, until finally I was sprawled on the cold, stone floor.  My hands and robes were smeared with blood.  Harry sent his sneaker flying into my side once before moving a few metres away.  Hermione knelt beside me, her breathing rapid. 

"Draco! Are you OK?" She wiped some of the blood from my face.  "Draco?"

I couldn't answer her, for the darkness had already enfolded me. 

----Hermione's POV----

After what happened in the library, I sprinted after Harry, leaving my books and hat on the floor.  I found him soon after I had left the library, holding Malfoy up against the wall with one hand and hitting him hard in the face with the other.  I screamed at him to stop but he wouldn't until there were tears of anger and frustration streaming down my face.  Finally, he let Malfoy slide down the fall, blood dripping from his face onto his robes and hands.  Harry sent a final kick into his side before moving away, fuming.  I knelt beside Malfoy, wiping the blood from his eyes and mouth with my finger.

"Draco! Are you OK?" I cried desperately.  "Draco?"  But he didn't answer, for he had already passed out.  I turned to Harry. 

"Hermione –"he said timidly. But I cut him off, throwing a blood-smeared hand into the air.  "Don't, Harry," I said coldly.  "I think it would be better if you just left.  You've already hurt him enough, haven't you? And for nothing but immature jealousy!" I glared.  "It was just a kiss," I said, my tone softer.  "We didn't know what we were doing! It meant nothing!"

Harry turned and walked away, but I couldn't have cared less.

I turned back to Draco, unsure of what to do.  After a moment of thought, I tore a strip of fabric from the hem of my robes and used it to wipe the majority of blood from his face.  He still lay there, unconscious.  _He had probably shut his eyes in agony before he even passed out_, I thought.  I shook him gently.  "Draco," I said gently.  "Draco?" He stirred, moaning a little.  His eyes flickered open, but they were strangely unfocused.

"Hermione…?"He groaned.  Suddenly, his body jolted and he yelled in pain.  "Is Potter gone?" His eyes were wide with fear before he regained his emotionless, Draco-Malfoy-Ice-Prince posture. 

"Shhh – it's OK," I said in a soothing tone.  "He's gone."

He relaxed, sinking back against the wall.  Blood was still flowing freely from his nose.

"Do you think you can walk? You really need to get cleaned up."

"I won't go to Pomfrey," he muttered, more to himself than in reply to my question.

'Well, we can go back to the prefect common room and I'll help you."  I almost gasped with surprise at myself when I said that, and so did he, although not hiding it so well.

"OK…"He said uneasily, attempting to heave himself up.  Finally he got to standing position with help from the wall and myself and, leaning heavily on me, he walked slowly back to the common room.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry so short, I have heaps of homework to do.  Please, review! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!!!


	5. V Suspicion

Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of anything in this except my dreams of Draco…and perhaps _those_ don't even belong to me… which is rather depressing…Meh.

**Lay It Down****I've always been with you****Here and now****Give all that's within you****Be my saviour****And I'll be your downfall****-Matchbox 20**

Draco's POV

I let go of Granger's arm, which I was leaning quite heavily on, and let myself fall onto the sofa.  By now, the Prefects had all gone to bed.  It had taken quite a while to get here and, despite my misery, the day had passed quickly.  You know that saying – time flies when you're having fun- well, I was an exception.  As soon as I hit the cushions, I passed out again for a moment.  But Hermione soon had me cleaned up with some good Charm work (I did NOT just compliment her!) and, once again, we fell asleep together under completely innocent circumstances, although our position may have suggested otherwise to an unweary Prefect. 

Once again, I woke alone, but this time Granger had stayed nearby.  It was still early, and there was time to get to breakfast in time.  So, once I had gotten changed into clean robes and deposited my blood soaked ones from the night before in my cauldron, which I filled with hot water and some kind of muggle powder Granger gave me (I did this to stop any suspicion arising amongst the House Elves or teachers), we left for the Great Hall together.

Hermione's POV

Once we had finally made it to the prefect's common room, it took only a few minutes to heal Malfoy and – quite by accident – we fell asleep together on the couch, which would probably look suspicious to Colin Creevey.  I shudder at the thought of Creevey reporting to Harry my every move.

I woke before Malfoy, so, being careful not to wake him (despite the fact that his wounds had been healed, he still had quite a concussion) I got up, showered and changed into a new pair of robes for breakfast.  He woke earlier than I expected.  I gave him some washing powder that I brought from home- for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to wash my clothes by magic- and he filled his cauldron with a mix of hot water and the powder, in which he deposited his blood-soaked robes.  Once he had changed into a pair of black velvet robes emblazoned with the Slytherin emblem, we left for breakfast in the Great Hall.

We were slightly late for breakfast, although there wasn't really a set time and students could skip the meal if they had a valid reason for their absence.  As we swung open the huge doors, any noise in the room ceased and every head turned around to stare.  I hadn't thought of this – Draco and I had entered together, hadn't bothered to come in separately to avoid the stares and gossip that was now inevitable…

The stares had now transformed into laughter.  My eyes fell on Harry, who turned his head away.  Ron was gaping openly beside him, making no effort at all to hide his astonishment, a mouthful of what looked like porridge in his wide open mouth.  I looked at Draco, who, in Harry-like embarrassment, had taken to staring at the floor.  I turned and walked with what I hoped was nonchalance to my seat between Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table.  Harry bent low over his toast, devoting undivided attention to slice on his plate slathered in strawberry jam.  _His favourite_, I thought absently then snapped back to the situation at hand. _Hang on! You're supposed to be furious with him.  Don't think about him.  Don't speak to him.  Don't even look at him.  Ignore him completely.  _

"Ron," I said anxiously. "Really, I can explain-"

"You and MALFOY?" He spluttered, before I could finish.  "Hermione, he called you a Mudblood in second year.  He made your front teeth grow to your toes-"

"Honestly, Ron, there is nothing like…that going on between Draco and I," I interrupted, fighting the urge to slap my hand over my mouth when Ron gaped at my use of Draco's first name.  "I mean, his mother was murdered, after all, and he really isn't that bad once you actually talk to him-"

"It's OK, 'Mione! I believe you.  You don't have to go for ages, really…" Ron trailed off and burst into laughter.  Blushing with embarrassment, I realised that I had explained myself enough and that I had kept talking about it, proving an already emphasized point.  Ron and I both laughed for a while but then noticed that Harry still stirred his porridge gloomily.  Ron patted him gingerly on the back and glanced at me knowingly. 

"You know, 'Mione, maybe you are being too hard on him…"

A/N: Sorry for how long this chapter took…I wasn't in the mood to write.  A crappy excuse, I know, but I hope it was all you anticipated.  Please, Please review!! Even if there are heaps (which there aren't anyway) EVERY review counts ;)


	6. VI Moving

**_If you wanna take the world on now_**

**_ I will_**

**_Be right there beside you_**

**_And if you wanna sleep the whole day through_**

**_I will_**

**_Be right there beside you_**

****

**_-Alex Lloyd_**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  I am so amazingly in love with Draco Malfoy.  It really is a shame that he actually doesn't exist, isn't it?

Draco's POV

I was stupid.  We were both stupid, in fact.  We didn't think at all and now my reputation is stained forever- not that I could care less about something so trivial anymore.  We entered the Great Hall. Together.  The Ice Prince and the Mudblood.  They got a good laugh at our expense. 

I don't know how we could have been so thoughtless…to enter the Great Hall as though we'd just come back from a night together…

When everybody began to laugh, I had no idea what to do.  I had to result to a tactic I had, before now, considered way beneath me.  It's the way Wonder Boy deals with his embarrassment and he's famous for it- not just the tactic itself, but the fact that he gets embarrassed.  A lot. 

I'm sure Hermione – I mean Granger- has forgiven Potter by now.  How could anyone stay mad at him for long? I COULD. He makes me sick.

Hermione's POV

I sat in silence after Ron's comment, not even daring to answer, stirring my porridge until it was practically a liquid.  I didn't eat any.  I wasn't hungry at all.

Just when I was about to leave, Dumbledore called me to the staff table.  As I made my way there, I scanned my mind for any memory of breaking some form of rule, but found nothing.  _What could he possibly want_? I asked myself over and over, trying to think of a possible solution.  As I neared the table, I noticed Draco on my right also on his way to see Dumbledore.  This only confused me more.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore began warmly.  I almost sighed with relief at the tone of his voice; I definitely wasn't in trouble.  "I know that the two of you already live in reasonably close proximity in the Prefects Dormitory.  But it has become necessary of late to move the two of you to more – central quarters." I gaped at him.  Move us- _together_?

"Your new dormitories are situated on the third floor.  You will be sharing a common room, but of course will have different bedrooms." He chuckled to himself as though he had made an extremely humorous comment, but ceased when he saw the expressions on our faces.

For despite Draco's change of attitude in the past few days, and their brief encounter in the library, I couldn't quite imagine _living_ with him…alone. Draco, it seemed, had quite the same feelings on the matter. 

"I am truly sorry for any…inconveniences this may have caused.  But I hope you can both understand that it is entirely necessary.  More and more children have been out of bed at night-"at this his eyes, behind their half-moon spectacles, followed Harry and Ron on their journey from the table to the door-"and it will be much easier to access different areas in the school if your dormitories are not situated in some isolated cranny."  He surveyed us from under a few stray wisps of silvery hair. 

"Oh, don't look at me like that! It has been decided, and you have absolutely no say on the matter.  Dobby and the other houselves have already moved your things to your new lodgings.  Decorating is up to you.  You may leave." As I turned, I could have sworn Dumbledore winked at me..

A/N: Ok, guys, I know this chappie was incredibly short… but I am posting again tomorrow so don't stress, people! As was the case in the last few chapters, I'm really not in the mood to write now.  So forgive me! I would truly appreciate some more reviews (wink, wink, nudge, nudge!) despite my slacking off in the area of chapter length.  I had some trouble getting the character of Dumbledore right…let me know if you think I did him well or vice verca.  Thanks guys! Love Kel J


	7. VII Settled

**_It's only lonely when you know not what for_**

**_Making it different, asking for more…_**

**_-Alex Lloyd_**

Hermione's POV

I followed Filch up a few flights of stairs to a long, candlelit hall.  A large oil painting of a Chinese Fireball (**A/N:** Of course, you know these from the Goblet of Fire) swung open when the password, mint humbug – obviously another of Dumbledore's favourites- was muttered by the greasy caretaker to reveal a dark room lit only by a merrily raging open fire. 

As we stepped in, a row of candles on each wall lit themselves and the light showed the room to be decorated in silver, green, scarlet and gold.  Ordinarily, the colours would have clashed – especially the gold and silver – but here they blended to create a warm, welcoming feeling.  Filch stood in the common room and I walked up a scarlet and gold staircase (obviously leading to my own room) and stepped into a roomy bedroom decorated in the same colours as the common room. In the middle of the room was a huge four poster bed with gold satin hangings.  My trunk lay at the foot of it.  I wondered absently how many house elves it had taken to haul it up the stairs.

_I wonder why my room is painted in the Slytherin colours too_, I mused.  "Probably some scheme Dumbledore's brewing," I said aloud, grimly.

"What was that? Talking to yourself, now, are you, Granger? So long as you don't start replying, I won't class you as mad…yet." I swung around to see Draco, whose comment was followed by his trademark smirk.  I almost smiled.  Draco hadn't acted like this –himself- for days. 

"What are you doing in here?" I said.  "In case you hadn't already worked it out, this _is_ my room."

"I am quite aware of that, Granger." He smirked _again_. "I have finished with my own room – it wasn't much different to the room I had at the Prefects Dorms – and I thought I'd come up here to see if yours was any bettert. Filch has gone, you know…"He winked sarcastically.

"Oh, get over yourself." I saw him visibly relax and laugh a little.  "I see you're feeling better?"

"No, not really.  I just thought I should pretend that I am to avoid any more embarrassing Great Hall incidents."

I laughed.  _I can't believe I'm laughing with Malfoy_, I thought over and over.

"Are you finished?" he asked, more seriously this time.  "Dumbledore left a note and it was spelled so we had to open it together." He rolled his eyes.  "Honestly, this whole trust thing-"

I cut him off.  "Let's go and read it, then.  Honestly, it could be important…"

We left my room and entered the common room once more to find a sealed envelope on the mahogany coffee table.

I placed my hand on the envelope, waiting for Malfoy to follow suit.

He put his hand on top of mine, even though there was plenty more envelope space for his hand to go.

  I tensed.  Slowly, I looked up.  He smiled a little, almost smug that he had an effect other than retching on me when he did it.  Our eyes locked together: his bluish-grey ones and my own gold-flecked brown ones. It seemed like an eternity before the envelope unstuck itself and the letter inside flew up into the air, hovering invitingly   in front of our faces. 

Reluctantly, I turned away and reached out to take the letter.  I felt Draco's eyes on me for much longer after mine had left him.

Draco's POV

"Draco? Are you going to read the letter yourself or what you like me to read it aloud?" Hermione said, with newfound briskness.

"Uhhhhh…Oh, um, I can read it." I said shakily.  _Dammit__, Draco_, I scolded myself.  _Get a hold of yourself._  _She is, after all, the Mudblood._

"Ok."

She unfolded the parchment to reveal a paragraph of elegantly spidery handwriting. It read:

_'Dear Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,_

_It is my utmost pleasure to introduce you to your new quarters.  I sincerely hope that they meet your needs.  There is a small kitchen that should meet your requirements at any time of the day or night, so it will not be necessary to visit the house elves (please explain this to Harry and Ron, Hermione ; I'm sure they will be as delighted- if not moreso- as yourself)._

_However, amongst the delight of having such freedom and a bathroom to yourselves, there are strict rules that must, at all times, be followed.  _

_As Head Boy and Girl, it is essential for you to be able to co-operate, despite your somewhat troubled history together.  I am not suggesting that you suddenly become close friends; but you must, at the very least, be civil towards one another.  _

_'You must leave for meals together every morning.  If this is not possible, there must be a valid reason.  Also, you must patrol the Charms corridors together every second evening._

_Once again, I hope very much that you adapt well to your new quarters._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster).'_

We both finished at the same time.  I looked up at her.

"Well, nothing that we didn't expect," Hermione offered weakly.  I smiled with equal weakness.

"I suppose the first step in civility is calling one another by first names, _Hermione_."

"Of course, _Draco_."  We laughed softly together.

I decided to try to talk to her about the night before in the library…and outside, in the corridor.

"Hermione," I begun in a more serious tone.  "You know what happened last night, in the library..?"

She blushed a deep crimson.  "Yes…" she said hesitantly.

"Well…you know, I did mean to…to kiss you.  I just wanted to tell you I wasn't possessed or anything."

She giggled nervously.  "Oh, yes…well, I sort of figured that out."

"Sorry, too, about Harry," she added.

"Oh…that.  Well, it doesn't matter. I never hurt him, you know." I looked down at her.  I was kneeling on the floor and she was sitting, her long legs crossed, right in front of the coffee table.

"I know," she whispered.  I couldn't help but look into her eyes again…

A/N: Hehehe! Sorry, but I couldn't help making it a bit cliffie.  I don't often torture you guys, you know, and you were extremely slack with your reviewing.

Aaaaah…reviews.  Now, as a rule, I will from here onwards refuse to update until I have at least 9 reviews.  From different people.  And I think this is entirely fair, seeing as other stories get much more than that and often they are much more sloppily written.  So don't hesitate, people! REVIEW…OR ELSE! Hehehe, Love Kelz xoxoxo


	8. VIII Slashed

**_I took my time, I hurried up,_**

**_The choice was mine I didn't think enough_**

**_I'm too depressed to go on_**

**_You'll be sorry when I'm gone_**

**_-Blink 182_**

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Rowling, but oh, how I love her for giving me characters to toy with.

Warning: This chapter contains a rather graphic scene involving harming oneself.  If you're not into that stuff etc, there's a star marking where it begins.

Hermione's POV

Draco was leaning towards me.  We were so close to the crackling fire which was magically altered to display multicoloured flames that the heat was almost burning my skin.  But I didn't notice at all.  All I noticed were his eyes, which lacked the usual hints of coldness, greed and sarcasm.

 They had a certain gentleness about them that kept me from swinging away or slapping his smooth cheek.  I wanted to avoid him, but instead I let his lips brush against mine. 

_Déjà vu_, I thought absently, when he ran his fingers through my hair as he had done in the library.  And again my arm encircled his neck as I leaned against the couch.

 This time I deepened the kiss instead of Malfoy as his other hand stroked my back. 

My tongue was in his mouth and his hand was moving up underneath my top when we heard a loud tapping at one of the many windows.

 We pulled apart and I jumped onto the couch as though there was some way of a teacher – or worse, Harry or Ron – creeping in through the window.

  Instead of a sneering Snape hunched up on the window sill there was a noble-looking barn owl tapping its foot impatiently against the thick glass.  Draco leapt up and slid open the window pane. 

The owl stepped in proudly, ruffling its creamy feathers with a regal air about it.  Draco quickly took the small parchment note from its beak and stroked its back absently as he quickly read the letter.

 Suddenly, his body stiffened and the letter fell, forgotten, form his hand.  He turned and ran from the room, letting the door swing slowly shut behind him.

==Draco's POV==

Tonight was …eventful.  I kissed the Mudblood.  Again.  It was great…much better than in the library, especially because she was kissing me back.  But anything resembling happiness that I may have displayed is ruined now.  We were interrupted by my father's owl.  I didn't know you could send owls from Azkaban.  I always did love that owl…but its image is tainted now in my eyes. 

I don't know what I expected as I unfolded it.  How could I expect anything? After all, he _was_ my father, and despite my hatrid for him and for his expectations, I owe a lot to him.  Well, his money, anyway.  Well, the letter read as follows:

_To Draco,_

_I think that this letter is highly necessary. No matter what it does to you now, I'm sure you will be thankful for it one day.  _

_I thought I should make a few things clearer for you.  I'm sorry that you had to find out about your mother through _The Daily Prophet_. If I could have had it any other way, I would.  But it's hard to control things from behind the walls of Azkaban.   _

_I know what you are longing to find out.  _

_I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't been so infuriating.  Perhaps I never would have hurt her at all if I had actually loved her.  I didn't choose to marry her.  We were betrothed, as was the custom in those days. Your mother was always trying to make the best of things; to make me happy.  But I was terribly unhappy and I was convinced, at the time, that nothing could make me feel differently.  Now I know better.  I feel happy when I am working for the Dark Lord; my master.  I felt happy when I killed your mother.  I am happier in Azkaban than I ever was with you or Narcissa at the manor._

_I am sorry for any inconveniences, Draco._

_Sincerely, your father, Lucius Malfoy.___

When I finished the letter, I think I lost control.  I didn't want to hurt anybody like my father hurt me when he lost control.  So I ran to my room and left Hermione to wonder. 

I was lying on the floor, facing the fire.  I was thinking about the letter my father had written.  I had never seen him like this before.  Azkaban has driven him mad, and unsurprisingly, since the Ministry introduced new guards.  Obviously, they couldn't use the Dementors after they renounced their loyalty to the Ministry with a huge attack on Hogsmeade.  Nobody was killed, but St Mungoe's was near overflowing afterward. 

I was unsure of what to do.  Nothing matters to me anymore…excepting, perhaps, Hermione.  It is incredibly strange to think that, no more than a week ago, I hated her just as I ever have.  But somehow I felt different around her now, especially since my other "friends" don't really speak to me now.

 My reputation – all that matters to the sort of people I have been around since I can remember – was somewhat stained when my mother died.  But for some reason, the other Slytherins accepted me after that.  But the incident with Hermione in the Great Hall was what I might refer to as the last

straw. 

They completely refused to be even so much as sighted with me and ceased any association with me whatsoever.  I was incredibly lonely.  Even if it did sound like the cliché Muggle teenage angst, I felt as though I would be better off gone. 

I took a hand crafted silver knife used for Potions from my trunk, examining it for a while absently, contemplating what I was considering doing. I ran my fingers over the carvings in the handle slowly, noting the complex Celtic design.  I had always kept the blade sharpened and I knew that it would not fail the task I was about to give it.

**_I'm too depressed to go on_**

**_You'll be sorry when I'm gone_**

Taking a deep breath, I traced the tip of the blade over my wrist where I was about to cut.  I made a small red mark there to ensure I did not miss my target. 

I pressed the blade deep into my skin, watching the blood seep out.  I closed my eyes and pulled it across my wrist hard, feeling my arm scream out in protest at what I was doing to myself.

  I suddenly realised that I would have to use the already cut arm to slash the other one.  Biting my lip against the pain, I took the knife in my shaking hand and quickly performed the same task on my other wrist.  I lay against my bed, feeling my life seeping away like the blood that was dripping freely over my robes.  It was then that the darkness engulfed me and I closed my eyes for what I assumed to be the last time.

A/N:  I hope that this didn't offend anyone, but the chapter was R rated.  Don't worry, I won't end the story here…I love writing this just as much as I assume you guys love reading it.  Please review and tell me what you thought.  Of course, I like good critism, meaning giving me something to improve on rather than something you simply don't like.  I really want you guys to review.  I took of the lock that said no anonymous reviews so you're all free2go!  I hope this chapter wasn't too short.  It was hard for me to write.  Anyway, Love you guys, Kelz xoxoxoxo


	9. IX Awakened

**_Cut the skin to the bone  
fall asleep all alone  
hear your voice in the dark  
lose myself in your eyes  
choke my voice say goodnight  
as the world falls apart_**

**_-Blink 182_**

Disclaimer:  This all belongs to the wonderful Rowling.  If only, if only…I might be famous some day.  (fat chance)

Due to popular demand (and my original plan for the story, but anyhoo) Things will turn out the way you probably expected in this chapter.  But this is hopefully not the average boring Draco Hermione fic.  I am going to try my hardest to make it different and original.  Thankyou for the advice, reviewers! I love you guys.  Thankyou too for reviewing my first solid fic ! J

Hermione's POV

After Draco left the room, I was unsure of what to do.  I was sure he wouldn't try anything…stupid.  I told myself over and over that he wasn't that sort of person.  It then struck me that I didn't even know what the note said_.  It must have been pretty horrible_, I thought, biting my lip, _to make him run away like that._ I walked over to where the note still sat on a wooden table.  The owl had long since departed, taking Draco's sudden exit as a sign of dismissal.  I took the note and unfolded it cautiously.  I let my eyes skim over the spirally handwriting, swiftly taking it what the letter said.

_To Draco,_

_I think that this letter is highly necessary. No matter what it does to you now, I'm sure you will be thankful for it one day.  _

_I thought I should make a few things clearer for you.  I'm sorry that you had to find out about your mother through _The Daily Prophet_. If I could have had it any other way, I would.  But it's hard to control things from behind the walls of Azkaban.   _

_I know what you are longing to find out.  _

_I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't been so infuriating.  Perhaps I never would have hurt her at all if I had actually loved her.  I didn't choose to marry her.  We were betrothed, as was the custom in those days. Your mother was always trying to make the best of things; to make me happy.  But I was terribly unhappy and I was convinced, at the time, that nothing could make me feel differently.  Now I know better.  I feel happy when I am working for the Dark Lord; my master.  I felt happy when I killed your mother.  I am happier in Azkaban than I ever was with you or Narcissa at the manor._

_I am sorry for any inconveniences, Draco._

_Sincerely, your father, Lucius Malfoy.___

I quickly folded the note again and sprinted to Draco's room.  _What if he has done something like…that?_ I thought.  _If he dies…or if he's dead…it's all my fault._

When I reached the door to Draco's room, I contemplated for a moment what to do.

After a few moments of thought, I knocked on the door, hard.  There was no reaction from the other side.  So I opened the door and walked cautiously in, searching for Draco.  I noticed his crumpled form immediately, slumped against the foot of the bed.  I shook him gently. 

"Draco?" I said.  "Wake up."  He did not stir.  I lifted my hand.  "_Lumos_," I muttered, and the light from the tip of my wand illuminated the sticky red substance smeared over my hands. 

Realization dawned and I shook him again, harder this time.  "Draco! DRACO! Wake up!" I screamed.  His eyes flickered open.  The normally confident grey stare was now weak and unfocused.  "Just leave me alone," he mumbled, his speech slurred.  With that he closed his eyes again. 

"Draco, don't do this," I pleaded.  I could practically feel his life slipping away.  Taking out my wand, I performed a charm I had learned in the hospital wing once (A/N: wether or not this charm has been performed in one of the books I could not care less because I'm not in the mood to look through all of them right now.) and Draco's slashed wrists were healed.

  But he still lay on the floor, quite motionless, as though he was either not going to wake up or didn't want to.  I got up, somehow convinced that he wouldn't try anything else.  I paused at the doorway and turned around. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and left the room.

-Draco's POV- (picking up from where we left him last chapter)

I could feel everything ebbing away – including the pain.  Not the physical pain, though.  It was still excruciating, but it was the answer to everything.  My eyes were closed and everything seemed to be drawing to an end…the burning in my arms was numb… my mind was almost blank…

"Draco! DRACO! Wake up!" The sudden feeling of calm and serenity was interrupted and my eyes fluttered open.  This wasn't supposed to happen…I was supposed to be dying…

Through a hazy cloud I could see Hermione, shaking me frantically.  Perhaps she was the only thing in my life that I wasn't glad to leave behind.  But it wasn't enough.  I wouldn't stay alive in agony for one person…when my mother, the only person who had ever understood me was gone…

"Just leave me alone." It was all I could muster to give her this last request – or rather, command – before I slipped back into unconsciousness.

Wether or not she continued to plead with me, I did not find out.  But I soon noticed the darkness that was strangling me gradually lifting to be replaced only by my dark room as I opened my eyes with ease for a moment.  I closed them again in dismay when I saw that the gashes in my wrists were magically healed.  Granger was gone.  I rolled over and fell asleep, wishing I could never wake up. 

-Hermione's POV-

Once I had left Draco's room and closed the door, I sat down on the floor in front of the fire in a daze.  _The same place he kissed me only half an hour ago_, I thought to myself.  

Why would Draco do something like that? He was Mr Composed, the Slytherin Sex God who could have practically any girl in the school.  Then again, you don't have to watch your reputation crumble if you're dead.  He wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment if he wasn't going to wake up. 

_He didn't plan to_, I added mentally. _And I ruined it for him_.

_I wonder_ – I bit my lip – _I wonder if I have done the right thing in saving him._ 

A/N: Hey guys, I know that this was incredibly short.  I just felt I had to end it on that note.  Now, I've never experienced slashing my wrists or saving someone who did so I don't know the details.  Excuse me if this wasn't exactly realistic but I did my best guys! Please review.  Someone said that my last chapter was a little disturbing.  Sorry to that person, but this is rated R after all and, as you can imagine, this particular even was rather important to the storyline.  Well, thanks for reading! Please, Please, PLEASE! I beg of you! PLEASE REVIEW! It's not hard…I'm allowing anonymous ones…it only takes a moment to give comments and constructive criticism! And sorry for the shortness of my chapters – that's just how I write.  And I update every 3 days max so it shouldn't be too bad! Love you! Kelliebean J


	10. X Conversation

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

-Evanescence

A/N: Now, I promise this will be longer! 

In an anonymous review for my last chapter, _Awakened_, they mentioned that they were finding all the switches of vision annoying.  Now, when I first started this fic, the switches were extremely useful but now they are becoming a bit irritating to write too.  So, I've decided to make these changes far less prominent – only one POV per chapter with more for special occasions.  I just wanted to apologise if these changes posed any inconveniences for you guys in the past… I hope you understand, they were just useful to explain a few things! Enjoy the chapter guys!!

Ummm and I wanted to say to the person who accused me of copying this storyline: There's a lot of fics on this site and there's a good chance that someone thinks the same way I do.  I DID NOT copy this fic and if you still think I did get over it and don't read it if it bothers you so much.

To all of my reviewers: especially Belle, Granger-gurl-rox and Enchanted Dragon (And Arch! Miss you heaps!)  (If I forgot you and you wrote a decent review sorry) thanks so much.  You are my light and inspiration and if it weren't for you I would have quit by now and gone back to my poetry. OK, enough with the teary clichés: Enjoy the chapter! I love you all! 

PS: I don't like Harry Potter movies much at all.  In fact, I would much prefer that they did not exist.  Someone asked me in an e-mail and I just thought I should answer that question now for no apparent reason.  If there is anyone that actually agrees, please tell me in reviews.  It would be nice to have SOMEONE who takes my side for once… Thanks guys!  Oh and what do you guys all think of the title for the next book?? Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince… I don't mind it myself.…could be interesting…cough OK I AM PRACTICALLY DYING WITH SUSPENSE!! (Yes I know most definitely that this is true...got it straight from Rowling's website…)

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, but I wish desperately that I owned _something_ (I don't even own this computer)

Draco's POV

That morning – it was Sunday – I did not go to breakfast.  Instead I lay on the floor of my room for three hours without moving.  I thought about my mother, my father…Hell, I even thought about Quidditch.  But I purposely avoided the fact that I had, last night, tried to end my own life.  After a while I decided to get up and do something useful and completed a few essays mechanically. 

When I had put down my quill after a rather laborious Transfiguration assignment – which I finished in an hour, nonetheless – there was a light knock on the door that sounded somewhat hesitant.  "Come in," I said nonchalantly.  (A/N: I USED THE WORD, ARCH!)

I was half surprised to see Granger step in.  She treaded with caution, as though she was expecting me to throw her out.  And I wanted to.  I still wasn't sure if I wanted to thank her for saving me the night before, but while it remained unresolved I didn't want to see her.  Come to think of it, I didn't want to see anyone. 

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, not really expecting a valid answer.

"I…I wanted to apologise," she said finally, to my great surprise.  "I know that things haven't been easy for you at all and I…I think I can understand why you would do that." She swallowed, making it look even more as though she had rehearsed her little speech over and over. "But at the same time, I'm glad I stopped you from – from doing that," she said, with newfound vigour. "You shouldn't let your father get the better of you."

"Look, Granger," I said, trying to sound indifferent. "First, how dare you read private letters addressed to me?   And second, I did what I did last night knowing completely well what was going to happen if I succeeded.  Do you think that I didn't think it over, weigh it up…whatever you _Mudbloods_ call it?"

She looked hurt when I used my favourite word.  "No." She didn't sound careful anymore.  "I know that you're hurting, _Malfoy_, but d'you think I could have just left you there? Just walk in and see you there – "Oh, oops, you're committing suicide – sorry, didn't mean to disturb.  Good luck with that"? I know we don't get along very well, but you don't deserve to die like that."

"Get out," I said quietly.  "I'm busy.  I don't have _time_ for this right now."

She gave me one more concerned – yet annoyed – look and left the room, letting the door swing shut behind her. 

_I should have thanked her_, I realized.  _She really did save my life, even if I didn't exactly ask for it…well, now I'm screwed.  _(A/N: I know that last comment isn't exactly a typical Malfoy expression but it's something I say all the time so I put it in coz it kinda suits the scenario.)

In that moment, I knew I had to thank her…and apologise for what I'd just said. _ Oh, shit…._

I stood up, took a deep breath, and strode over to the door.  I opened it and stepped out into the common room that was still dim despite the sunlight flooding through the stained-glass.  Granger was curled up on the couch with…you guessed it.  A book…if you could call it that.  It was more like some kind of brick.

"Granger…I'm sorry for what I just said." She looked up in astonishment. 

"And I wanted to thank you from…from stopping me last night."

"It's fine," she said, grinning.  "What made you swallow the Malfoy pride, anyway?" 

"I didn't…wha- Well, Malfoys have honour, too.  It's not like I said that just to…just to…"

"Just to what?" she asked, looking highly amused.

"Just to….get in your pants."  It was true.  Ordinarily, I would have only said something like that to make the girl think I actually like them.  But I was feeling something more than a physical attraction…a true rarity in my case.

She had burst out laughing.  "What makes you think you could get in my pants, anyway?"

No! This conversation is going entirely in the wrong direction…

"I never _wanted_ in your pants." I said coolly.  "I only _apologised_ because I knew I had to-"

"Oh, come off it." She still hadn't stopped laughing. This was extremely infuriating. 

"Look, I really am sorry, OK?" I turned and stalked back to my room.

When I got back to my room, I was unsure of what to do.  I had finished all of the homework we had been set and studied for a History of Magic exam that I had the next day.  I couldn't see my Slytherin "friends" as they weren't speaking to me anymore. I couldn't owl anyone because my father was in Azkaban and my mother was dead… I took out a book I had been reading and headed out to the common room.

I hadn't expected Granger to be there, but she was.  She was in Muggle clothes, as did almost everyone on weekends.  She was wearing long, tight jeans and a white tank top with the words "Dump Him" lettered in Gothic writing across the front.  I sat on the sofa across from her with barely an acknowledgement.  As flicked through the pages of my book (To Kill an Augurey) I looked up occasionally, surveying Hermione who was completely absorbed.  After glancing up at least three times without managing to catch her eye she caught me looking and offered a tiny smile.  I smiled back, though mine was rather forced because I'm not exactly the smiling type. 

A/N: Hey guys.  I know that that chapter probably wins the Shortness Stakes by a few kilometres but I have to say I'm more than a little stuck here and I need more time to think up what will happen next.  Even though I'm on school holidays I have been busy but you can expect more wholesome chapters in the next few days.  Thanks for reviewing...hope you guys outdo yourselves this time! Please review!! Love Kelliebean J


	11. XI Harry

**_I'm sorry 'bout the attitude   
I need to give when I'm with you   
but no one else would take this shit from me   
and I'm so   
terrified of no one else but me   
I'm here all the time   
I won't go away   
it's me, yeah I can't get myself to go away   
it's me, and I can't get myself to go away   
oh God shouldn't feel this way_**

**_-Matchbox 20_**

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Miss Rowling but I am extremely grateful to her for even allowing us to write fanfiction with her stuff!!!

A/N: Oh my god! The last chapter was the crappiest in the history of mankind but you guys still reviewed J Thankyou!!! I'm going to do something different in this chapter- I am going to do it I Harry's POV, using the 1.5 days since he beat up Draco and into the future.  I never did get to explain a) why Harry did it and b) how he felt, so I thought this would be interesting.  Yaaaay! Enjoy, guys!  Also, quite a few people said they had liked the POV changes.  So every second chapter (starting now) will have changes.  Hopefully this will keep you both satisfied!  Sorry if it doesn't quite suffice but I can't please everyone, you know.

--Harry's POV--

After what happened with Malfoy, I couldn't bring myself to speak to Hermione for quite a time.  I felt terrible – I don't often let my temper get the better of me and I didn't feel a thing when I was hitting him.

But even if I could speak to Hermione, she obviously had no intentions of doing the same to me.  She did not try to avoid me – she still spoke to Ron – but ignored me completely and regarded me coldly if she caught me looking at her.  The day that seemed to never end finally changed to a long night filled with homework and study.  The next dawned the same and ended the same – a silent war between Hermione and I.  Nobody noticed – or at least pretended they didn't – except Ron, of course, and Ginny, who knew to stay well out of it.  In fact, Ron did not ask me what was going on that night, when it had been an entire two days of silence. 

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you got a second?"

"Hang on, Ron, I have to finish this potions essay."

"It's sort of important."

"Well…alright.  Out with it."

"Well…what happened with you and Hermione? I mean, why aren't you speaking?"

I took a deep breath and, letting my quill drop lifelessly, explained the entire events of the night before to Ron.

"Well, at least you socked Malfoy one," he said consolingly when I had finished.

"More like twelve," I said dully. 

"And I suppose you're proud, are you, Harry?" said a shrill voice form the doorway to the common room.

"Hermione," squeaked Ron.  "What are you doing here?"

"I came," she said coldly, not looking at me," to see you, Ron.  But unfortunately, _he's_ here too."

"Hermione…"I trailed helplessly as she turned and left.   I got up and followed her, even though Ron advised me otherwise as he called out when I left.

_She can't have gotten far_, I thought desperately.  _She can't be past the portrait of Robert Mills-_ (A/N: Rob Mills is a really hot Australian singer!)

I found her about to turn down the Charms corridor.  I realised that she had to patrol tonight.

"Hermione," I called. She turned, smiling.  But when she saw who I was (or wasn't) her smile turned to a scowl.

"What do you want?" she asked icily.

"I want…I want to say sorry." I looked at her helplessly.  I thought I could see her scowl soften; her golden eyes lose some of their coldness.

"Harry," she said, "You threw him against the wall in a _dark corridor_!  Do you have any idea how cowardly that is?"

"I know," I said desperately.  "I just…I just wanted…I was jealous…"

"Jealous?" she repeated faintly. "You beat Draco to a pulp because you were _jealous_?"

"Oh, so it's_ Draco_ now, is it?" Apologies forgotten, her use of his first name made me want to retch. 

"Harry!" she cried, her hands clenched in fury.  "You're supposed to be apologising to me, not interrogating me about my relationship with Draco!"

As soon as the word "relationship" left her mouth, her eyes widened.

"Relationship?" I repeated quietly.  "Is that what it is?  Well, I'll leave you alone with dearest Draco, then.  I suppose the fact that Ron and I have been there for you for six years and Draco has been abusing you for the same amount of time doesn't matter at all, does it?  No matter what_ we_ think?  No matter what _Gryffindo_r thinks?" With those words, I spun on my heal and ran back to Gryffindor tower. 

I passed Ron, who opened his mouth questioningly as I stormed past and Seamus and Dean, who looked up as they were playing chess. 

I changed quickly, throwing myself down on my bed and ripping the hangings closed with such force that they split down the middle, hanging uselessly.  I lay down and stared at the stars through the window visible through the huge tear in the bed curtains.  Every now and then, a bat or an owl soared past. 

My thoughts turned to Hermione.  Why did I care so much more now then I had for six years?  Why did she suddenly mean more than a close friend to me? 

_Gods_, I thought desperately.  _I shouldn't be feeling this way…_

I let myself fall asleep as a single tear crept down my cheek and fell onto the scarlet bedspread, unnoticed.

The next morning at breakfast I tried to talk to Hermione several times, but she ignored me.  Ron eyed me sympathetically.

"What have we got first, Harry?" he asked me, dreading the answer.

"Potions," I replied grimly.  Ron groaned.

As Ron and I walked quickly to the dungeons, we saw Malfoy, alone.  As he saw us he looked up but said nothing, then returned his gaze to the ground.  His eyes were cold and emotionless.  I looked at Ron, who shrugged.

The doors of the classrooms we were passing began to shut and we could here the sound of teachers calling the rolls.  Ron looked at me, eyes widened in panic.

"Crap!  We're going to be late! Snape's going to kill us…"

We sprinted to the potions classroom and flung open the door, to see Snape tapping his foot impatiently.

"Potter, Weasley- you are late," he said, his voice filled with venom.  'Twenty points from Gryffindor.  Sit down and take out your books before you fall even more behind than you already are."

We found two seats together near the back amidst sniggers from Crabbe and Goyle and took out our books.  I skimmed the page, trying to absorb the information fruitlessly.   I could see Hermione already taking notes, having already read the chapter.  She was sitting next to Lavender.   I looked around the classroom, ready to see the tall blonde sneering at me.  But Malfoy wasn't there at all.  And it looked as though Hermione had noticed it too. 

A/N: OK, guys, I know this was short too but sometimes in chapters I just get to a point where I feel I have to end it.  But I promise the next chapter won't be far awayJ Love you all!!! Xoxoxoxoxo KellieBean


	12. Intermission

Intermission.  I know- it is possibly one of the most irritating things one can come across while on fanfiction: "OMG! Next chapter is up and it's…oh.  It's intermission."  Some of you may be asking: What exactly the hell is intermission?? Well, it's when you spare one chapter to answer any questions from reviewers, show your fave reviews, etc.  It's pretty important to me, coz when I get reviews I feel like I'm letting someone down if I don't give any recognition.  Unfortunately, I'm not going to put all of them up here- just the ones for which I squealed and went and told my mum about.  But I always do decent reviews that would be worth publishing (lol), so I can't understand why people waste a whole review on: PLEASE UPDATE! Without any comments.  If I am posting this now, I can definitely promise that the next chapter will be following shortly, so you needn't fret or yell at your computer or strangle your cat. 

I want to ask you a question.  Has anyone ever read a fan fiction, or even a book, that simply would not leave them alone after being read? I mean, I have found myself with such vivid images while reading fics that I feel as though I am really there.  Problem is, I stay there after I close the window….and review…and shut down my computer.  I simply cannot forget the story I read for days on end, and I end up like some kind of zombie still immersed in a story that should be long forgotten.  I think that when a writer can do this- not get stuck in a story, I mean write a story that turns people into zombies- I think this is really amazing.  I don't know if my story has done this to any of you, but I want to congratulate the myriads of writers that have managed to turn me into a lamp with a dead lightbulb.  You rock and you're talented… and you probably have way too much time on your hands.

And now there is the sex scene issue.  Obviously – as my story is rated R, even if it is for future chapters- I intended to have some form of sexual relation in this fic.  But the problem is, I'm only 13 and I haven't done anything of the sort.  Suddenly, I have found myself in the same situation as mintytoothpic (hers was one of the reviews for which I jumped for joy, but I'll get to that later)- whose name I hope doesn't mind being mentioned here- who is but a year older than myself and had no idea what sex was really like.  I hope to come to a conclusion soon as to whether or not to have sex (not myself! IN MY STORY!), but I may need some your help (hint, hint, nudge, nudge!) So review and tell me what you think…!

**Favourite Reviews.******

Ok , like I said before, I'm not putting all of them up here- just the ones that I truly loved.  So don't be disappointed if yours isn't up here (actually, if someone said that to me when my review wasn't posted, I would be extremely disappointed but anyway…) – you can, after all, always write more!!

OK, if you see your name on this list, it means your review made me more happy then I get just at the sight of a review, so well done!!

_Lol__ Malfoy swallowing his pride v. funny! Hermione's comment had me laughing so much the apologising for disturbing him while he was commiting suicide- excellent!!  
Great chapter!! At least he apologiesed for his behaviour!!  
  
It doesn't bother me whose POV you take in the chapters; i luv it all the same!  
  
I liked Hermione's tank top btw lol it sounded cool lol.  
  
Cant wait for the longer chapters but plz update soon!!  
Claire (or Granger-gurl-rox)_

_I really like this story... the attempted suicide scene was very appropriate... I just can't imagine what he's going through... and as silly as this sounds I really hope that, later on, Hermione and Draco form a deeper relationship and his feelings are healed... I can't stand to think of him hurting that bad... even if it is just a story... it's an amazing one! Please, update soon! Erilyn Rose_

_Disturbing or not, the last chapter was important. Likewise for this chapter. I really enjoy reading this story. You have talent, keep it up. :D atruwriter_

__

__

_i__ absolutely adore this story. and altho normally this would have been ooc u made the transition quite nicely and its realistic!! CARRY ON_

_ Diamond-in-the-ruff_

_I really love your story. I just started reading it and will be following the chapters from now on. I dont quite like how you make the draco/hermione point of view parts, as many things get repeated, and its sometimes hard to follow, but I still love the overall story, and I can see how different peoples povs comes in handy.  
medievalwarrior ) _

_I read your whole fanfic. today and I think you are doing rather well. I really enjoy, I don't mind the whole cutting scene, I mean so many people do it now a days I think it would only be normal for someone in the school to try it. well I think you are doing a great job, keep up the good work!! I look foreward to reading the next chapter. _

_Enchanted Dragon_

_Yeah! It was good. And Hermione did do the right thing because, A.) I would cry if the hottest character died, and B.) Now they can kiss, and have a whole bunch of mini-Dracos and mini-Hermiones.  
  
-Belle_

_omg__! you must must MUST post like...NOW! im dying here! damn you! and your cliffhanger things! but seriously, i love the story so dont stop!_

_lilblufairy1289_

_u__ rock!! i love __ur__ story its so cool!! dont u stop now i have to know what happens next! and dont u dare kill off draco!! but i think u should have made them more hateful towards each other in the beggining then readers would have less expected a romantic relationship. luv ya  
im adding u and ur story to my favs and putting ur story on recommended reading and u on author alert list ;)   
  
hope my review aint too long lol_

_harry-potter-fan145_

_OMG! Don't let Draco commit suicide! Will Hermione find him? She seems like a beacon of light for Draco now, especially with the insane letter he just received from Lucius. Please update soon. :) I love Draco/Hermione stories! ;)_

_Apollonia2_

_Lucius__ is insane, he should hold some regard to Narcissa, if it wasn't for her Draco wouldn't be alive to carry on his name.___

_Midnight Lilly_

_Kel__ Loves Snails,  
I really really and i mean really like how your stories going, it seems that Dracos a bit ooc but i love him nonetheless. I cant wait till the next chapter. Oh and another thing, i wasnt logged on when i was about to reveiw the first time and it said you didnt resive annonmys (sp?) reveiws, If you want more reviews i suggest you take that lock off since i know alot of people probably dont want to get a...thingy...name...i guess i should say on the website since some people are just plain lazy, the good thing also about getting anonomis reveiws is, well, more reveiws but in the end it is all up to you, you are doing a fantastic job on this story, keep it up,  
with love, from one devoted author to another,  
Beth_

PS: thanks for alerting me of this problem, I hadn't realized and it was no intention of mine to actually block anonymous reviews! Please accept my apologies!

_aw i loved this chapter it was really well written and i know what you mean about the reviews some people write some serious crap (which happens to be me on occasion) and then get three thousand reviews well anyway really good fic and i cant wait until you update_

_draco'slilgirl      _PS: I love your fic!

_Hello!! So you reviewed my story and your review made me so happy i went to your bio page or whatever to get your email address so i could email you and tell you just how happy you made me when i saw you wrote a Draco/Hermione story so I went to check it out. Now usually I'm pretty pickie when it comes to what i will and will not read so don't think, oh, she says this to everyone because I most certainly do not. I love the beginning of this story. Very well done. Allison_

PS: This made me squeal and act like some kind of deranged squirrel.  Mintytoothpick, you were one of my idols at the time you reviewed, especially because you're only 1 year older then me!!

_It's lovely. So emotional. Very, very good job :) I'm adding to my favorite on my PC and to my fanfiction favorite stories and author's list. :D_

_Twisted Atreyu_

_And of course, my best friend Lady of Masbolle! Arch, I loved EVERY SINGLE ONE of your reviews so I decided to just write a big giant thankyou on here instead of publishing them.  EVERYONE, CHECK OUT HER FICS!_

_OK guys, you can expect the next chapter soon…sorry it's taking so long!! Love Kelliebean_


	13. XII Returned

**_…The sun is gone,_**

**_The nights are long,_**

**_And I am left while the tears fall._**

-The All-American Rejects.

Disclaimer: I own not HP, or any of the characters you see here…but I am grateful to be able to use them! Love you J.K!

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's being so long, but it was under circumstances I really couldn't help.  I was moving house and we no longer have two phone lines so it will be a long time between updates.  Thanks for reviewing, though! As I write this, I am nearing 100 reviews, which is more than I EVER hoped for!! I love you all!! Enjoi!

Last Time: (In Harry's POV)

_We found two seats together near the back amidst sniggers from Crabbe and Goyle and took out our books.  I skimmed the page, trying to absorb the information fruitlessly.   I could see Hermione already taking notes, having already read the chapter.  She was sitting next to Lavender.   I looked around the classroom, ready to see the tall blonde sneering at me.  But Malfoy wasn't there at all.  And it looked as though Hermione had noticed it too.  _

--Hermione's POV—

It was in Potions, our first lesson for the day with the Slytherins, that I first noticed that Draco wasn't there.  I thought, at first, that he might just be sick or something.  But as the day wore on I grew more and more certain that something was wrong.  At lunch that day, instead of joining Lavender and Parvati (who I had been sitting with since my fight with Harry), I made my way up, as quickly as I could without dropping the books that filled my arms, to our dormitories. 

I flung open the door to the common room, my breath almost rasping in the cold.  The fire was crackling away merrily, and as soon as I saw it I knew he was there.  I ran over to the couch, where he was sitting.  He wasn't reading or anything – just sitting there, staring into the fireplace as though possessed.

"Draco?" I said quietly, trying to hide the note of urgency in my voice.

"I've just spoken to my father," he said, sounding oddly dazed.

"Your father?" I said gently, surveying him as he lay sprawled on the couch.  "Draco, your father is in Azkaban."

"Yes, I know." He said impatiently.  "Or at least, he _was_."

"You mean he's _escaped_?!" I yelped, this time failing altogether to hide any surprise.  "What did he say to you?!"

"He just said…"he swallowed, and then seemed to think better of saying anything.  "It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Draco, it does matter!  He's a criminal, he belongs in Azkaban-"

"Just shut up, alright?" he snarled angrily.  "_You_ can't judge him.  You're just a filthy little Mudblood."

I gasped and Draco's hand flew over his mouth.  "Hermione…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-" He broke off without any interruption from me when he noticed the horrified look on my face.  He fell silent with a helpless look on his face.

"Yes, you did," I said coldly, before fleeing to my room.

Draco's POV

As soon as Hermione left, I ran after her.  "Hermione!" I yelled desperately.  "It didn't mean anything – it was just a…a reflex-"

She stopped and turned around.  "And do you think that makes it any better?" she snarled.  "Draco, I honestly thought I felt something with you." Her tone was softer and her eyes filled with unshed tears, but then she swallowed and stood up a little straighter.  "But now I know that you haven't changed at all."  She strode the few metres left to her door and slammed it, leaving me standing dejectedly in the darkened hallway.

I couldn't think of anything better to do than go to bed, even though it was only nine o'clock pm.  I climbed into my four poster bed, snuggling absently under the warm sheets.  I didn't want to go over the conversation with my father ever again, but my mind kept replaying it with some sick form of satisfaction.

Flashback

_I was sitting in front of the fire before Lucius's head appeared, staring into the flames, thinking devotedly about everything.  I jumped when there was a small pop and his head appeared there, the white-blonde tresses falling weirdly into the flames.  He leered at me as I gasped for breath, walking slowly towards the fire.  _

_"Father…Father, what are you doing here?" I gasped.  "You were in Azkaban, you killed mo-"  I stopped myself as I saw the ugly look cross his face._

_"I did kill your Mother, I won't deny it.  But can't you see, Draco, it was her own fault-"_

_"It wasn't her fault," I growled, finding strength in coldness, my specialty.  "You always hurt her, and she couldn't stop you – she was helpless-"_

_"Shutup, boy!"__ My father roared.  "I came here in the hope of convincing you – no, offering you-  to take the Mark this summer."_

_"I don't want the Mark!" I yelled, forgetting again to "speak with respect". "I won't be like you! I won't suck up to Voldemort to keep from dying for a just cause! I won't keep killing after he dies just to save face! I won't do it, Lucius, and you can't force me to do it, not now that you're on the run…"_

_"Suit yourself," he said shortly, sounding oddly calm about it.  "But I can assure you, Draco, there will be consequences."  And with that, he disappeared as quickly as he had come, leaving me with a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.  _

End Flashback

I drifted off then, after reliving the conversation hundreds of times.  _"…I can assure you, Draco, there will be consequences…" _It had not come as a shock when my father offered the Mark to me, but before now, I hadn't thought I was sure what I was going to say when the day came.  Now, though, I was sure I had known it all along, though perhaps not as openly as my father had when he decided.  I didn't want the Mark at all.  In fact, I wanted to fight it and all that it stood for.

A/N: I know this was quite short too, but it is, after all, my style! Muahahahah!  But seriously, I thought it was a pretty big event in this chapter so I didn't want to sound indifferent about it by going on forever about other stuff and just moving on after it happened in the same chapter, if you know what I mean.  Please – PLEASE review!! And thanks so much to everyone for helping me reach the big 100!!! Well, I'm practically there, anyways! It makes me SO happy to know that there are people reading and reviewing at every chapter! I love you all so much and thanks heaps! J


	14. XIII Decisions

_The dream is over; This is the morning._ C.S Lewis

Chapter 13

A/N: I can't believe we've made it this far! I'm at number 13! It's so amazing.  But nothing amazes me more than the fact that people are actually reading this! I love you guys J  And I did make it to-and past- 100 reviews! But I want to get to 160 by chapter 18! You guys had better review K Or else! LOL! Really, though, I'm only going to update if I get 10 reviews from different people per chapter.  SO THERE. Hehehe! Enjoy, guys!

Hermione's POV

As soon as I shut the door on Malfoy's face, I fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.  I never can fall asleep during the day- usually the thought of homework hangs over me- but this was an exception.  I missed my last two classes with scarce recognition and didn't feel like getting up at all.   But I did, and when I opened my door he was standing there.  I knew my hair was tousled and my face was tear-stained and my nose was probably really red too.  He didn't seem to notice, though, strangely enough.  He didn't say anything.  He just looked at me in desperate hope and I hesitated before pushing past him to our kitchen.  He followed me there, still not speaking, and when I opened the pantry he stood next to me and cleared his throat.  I gave in and turned around, looking at him expectantly. 

"Hermione," he began.  "I am really, really, sorry.  And I thought that even if you hate me even more than before I should probably at least tell you what made me react so harshly."

"You don't have to tell me," I said in an emotionless voice, but I desperately wanted to know.

"I want to," he said softly.

His hand brushed against mine and I flinched, trying hard not to show any emotion.

He paused, taking a deep breath, and began.

Draco's POV

I told her everything, starting with the horrible memories I have of my Father to my most recent encounter with him.  She listened intently, but there was a cold, emotionless expression on her face.  When I was finished, I offered a weak, half-smile, but it was not returned.  She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"I don't see how this changes anything," she said coldly, "_Malfoy_."

My mouth was slightly open in shock and disappointment.  I couldn't believe that she was going to do this – end whatever it was that we'd had – with barely an apologetic look in my direction.  I looked at her, memorising the honey-brown waves of her hair and the gold tinted eyes that I would find myself drowning in so often. 

And then she was gone. 

I was unsure of what to do with myself after that.  I found myself lounging on the sofa that had come with my room, numb.  Suddenly, of its own accord, my body made its way over to the chest of drawers in the corner.  I rummaged through the letters I had saved in the bottom drawer, unsure of what exactly I was looking for, when my hands closed over a piece of parchment folded to a tiny square.  The letter was creased as though it had been read and re-read hundreds of times.  I unfolded it and, withdrawing my breath quickly, I noticed my Mother's handwriting.  I remembered this letter: I had received it in first year and had secretly cherished it ever since, for it was the only letter Mother had ever sent me – or been allowed to send me.  She had simply written a short rhyme rather then a long letter, as I was accustomed to, but this poem meant more to me than any letter ever could have.

I let my eyes run over it again and again, following the elegant curls of her handwriting.  My fingers traced the parchment where her hand must have once touched and I inhaled deeply, smelling the perfume that she had always worn.

_Draco_

_Look past the despair_

_You'll find something there _

_And_

_When your path is hard to see_

_I promise you can turn to me _

_Love always, Mother_

Something wet shone on the parchment.  It took a few moments for me to work out that it was a tear and that I was crying.  I made no effort to wipe the tears away or muffle the sobs.  I shook with grief, my head in my hands.  I did not notice that the lamps had somehow turned off all by themselves, or that the fire had suddenly died out of its own accord.  The room was dark and empty and I noted absently that it looked similar to the way I felt so often now.  In fact, often was an understatement.  I felt this way virtually all the time.  I realized that the only times I _hadn't _felt this way was when I was with Hermione. 

This hardly made me feel any better.  I had lost Mother and I had lost Hermione.  What more was there?  My father, a murderer and a Death Eater?  Or Hogwarts, where I wallowed in my misery and despair, all alone?  I had nothing to live for any more.  I almost felt angry, but I knew now why Hermione had done it.  I was a mess and she didn't want to be around someone so depressing so she had simply stopped and left me alone, as she probably thought I wanted to be.  And now I was alone.  Completely.  Utterly. 

I found myself feeling drowsy and let my eyes close.  After all, I couldn't think of anything better to do. 

A/N: Yes, Yes, I know how short this was, but don't you think that was the best way to end it? I couldn't very well put anything else in here after poor Draco has drifted off to sleep.  I suppose I could have made him dream of bunnies and rainbows but it hardly suited the mood, did it? Yes, I think you'll agree.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  Seriously, I won't update until I have ten reviews.  I know my chapters are short but that's just the way I write.  Sorry guys!  I love you all soooo much!!

KellieBean xoxoxoxo.


	15. XIV Regret

**_I'd do anything_**

**_Just to fall asleep with you_**

Simple Plan

Chapter 14

Can you believe that it's CHAPTER 14??! It feels like just yesterday (or the day before) that I logged onto Fanfiction, so feebly, for the very first time. And here I am now, writing this, and thinking about Pringles. Sorry….I guess the whole Pringles comment ruined the effect a little, but truly, I love you all and this website makes me so happy and HAHAHA this sounds really mushy and gay so I'm going to start writing the fic now!! Enjoy, thanks for the reviews, and see you at the end of two Microsoft Word pages!

Hermione's POV

I stood up and walked away from Draco as though in a dream. Once I turned the corner, however, and was out of his sight, I almost collapsed. I felt so terrible. I couldn't forget the look on his face…so shocked and hopeless….

I fell against the wall, crying silently, wondering over and over how I could have done this to him and to myself. I would have stayed there forever, I think, had there not been a hesitant knock on the door.

I quickly magicked away my tears and went to answer the door, prying it open and peering through the small gap I had made. It was Ron. I sighed with relief, glad that it had not been Professor McGonagall asking Draco and I to patrol some forbidden corridor together. "Ron, come in," I said, with as much warmth as I could muster. He obeyed cheerfully, carrying a basket obviously filled with food from the kitchens.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said, grinning. "I scored some sweets from Dobby and – hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, trying to sound light-hearted. "I was just…worried about something, that's all."

"Oh, OK," said Ron, apparently relieved. "Well, I meant to ask you…" My body suddenly became slightly rigid as I wondered what he was going to say.

"…If you could help me with that Charms homework." Ron looked at me guiltily, expecting an outburst, but I sighed with relief.

"Of course. I haven't done mine yet, so we can finish it together." Ron grinned, despite his obvious surprise.

Although I tried my best for at least two hours, I managed only to answer one of the ten questions Professor Flitwick had set us for homework. Ron left, looking extremely miffed, and I went back to my room to think. _What great fun _that_ will be_, I though dryly.

I was still unsure why I had left Draco like that. It wasn't at all like me. I always gave a second chance – if the person was deserving. And I was quite sure Draco _was _deserving. So why had I been so cold? The question was recurring and I couldn't answer it. I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to owl Harry and see if he wanted to see me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing two people in such a short time. _But you didn't_ lose_ Draco_, said a tiny voice inside my head. _He lost _you

I had bought my own owl in sixth year. After a while it got annoying using the school owls, who were usually grumpy and extremely old. It wasn't often that I came back from the Owlery without very nearly losing my fingers.

My owl was perched on the foot of my bed, pulling the limbs off what looked to be a small rat. She looked up as I closed the door quietly, her yellow eyes both piercing and kind at the same time. It was these stunning eyes that I had named her for – Amber.

It was a very normal name, compared to some of the others that could be heard around Hogwarts. But I liked it and so did she – or at least, she seemed to.

I sat down at my desk as Amber preened herself, tugging out a loose cream – coloured feather occasionally. Dipping my quill in ink, I thought for a moment and began.

_Dear Harry,_ I wrote,

_We need to talk. I know it's late but owl me back and I'll come and pick you up from the Gryffindor common room so you won't get in trouble._

_Love, Hermione.___

It wasn't really late – only 7 o'clock P.M – but security had become stricter at Hogwarts since Voldemort's return.

I tied the parchment to Amber's leg as she pulled at my hair impatiently. When I was finished, she soared off through the open window, a ghostly white shape in the ebony night. I was surprised I could still see her at all as I surveyed the evening sky. There were few stars out and the moon was but a sliver of glowing grey amongst the wisps of cloud.

I sat on my bed awkwardly as I awaited Amber's return with a reply. It had been about ten minutes when I realised how lazy I was and that it would have taken less time to walk to the Common Room. _Oh well_, I thought dully. _It's too late now_.

Amber arrived then with Harry's letter back.

_Dear Hermione_, it said,

_I would be glad to come and talk with you. Come and pick me up now. I'll wait outside the Portrait Hole._

_Harry._

_P.S: Why didn't you just walk here?_

I smiled wryly as I read the last comment. Then, throwing my cloak over my shoulder, I left for Gryffindor Common Room.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I know nothing interesting happened. But I have some EXCITING events for you in the next few chapters so you needn't worry!! More is in store! Hehehee…that rhymed. Anyway, thanks for even bothering to read. Please, Please, Please!!! Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
